Law enforcement and other government personnel perform investigations in the course of their duties. For example, a police detective may investigate a crime, and a building inspector may inspect a building for compliance with applicable building codes. Some personnel may have specific investigatory roles, each specializing in a particular area of investigation. Personnel performing such investigations collect information on objects of interest associated with the investigation.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.